


Prejudice

by Harlow R (harlowrd)



Series: Zutara Month 2012 [8]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Zutara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlowrd/pseuds/Harlow%20R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Day 8 of Zutara Month 2012 - "Prejudice"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prejudice

She notices the looks she gets. Walking down halls, sitting at the head of the table, giving her opinion as decidedly as she ever did, but about bigger things now.

Katara has never experienced this before. The Fire Nation used to be a much more overt oppressor in her experience, causing death and misery – not frustration, self-doubt, and – she hates to admit it – shame. It is one thing to know, distantly, that they think all other nations are inferior – that’s why they started the war, after all.

It is something else entirely to feel that disdain in your bones.


End file.
